


Unfinished Twitter/Instagram Thing

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Mpreg, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: Some tweets between Harry and Louis during Harry's pregnancy. Unfinished and no idea if I'll ever do anything with it,





	

@Harry_Tomlinson Baby Tomlinson’s first picture! (Instagram)

@Louis_Tomlinson Hi mummy and daddy! (Instagram)

xx

The first tweets went out on October 6th. A single Instagram shot of a pair of hands holding a pregnancy test that read ‘positive, 7 weeks’.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Baby Tomlinson loves you all already! Thanks for all the posters out there tonight! (Instagram)

@Louis_Tomlinson Me & Haz couldn’t be happier. Thanks for all the lovely things you’re saying & for all the onesies you threw on stage tonight! Baby Tomlinson will be well dressed!

xx

The second tweet was October the 8th, both parents-to-be thrilled with how the show went and all the beautiful, tiny, neutral colored onesies that had landed on the stage during the show. Harry took a picture of a cream onesie with a giraffe on it laying over his still flat stomach.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson New music. (vine)

@Louis_Tomlinson Best Song Ever. (same vine).

xx

The first vine went out on October 19th and was a sonogram of a tiny blob of a head and body that was pretty much baby shaped. When the sound was on you could hear a very fast, very strong heartbeat.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Morning sickness blows. Can’t wait to hit 14 weeks. Unless I’m one if those people who’s sick all way through :(

@Louis_Tomlinson No more early morning interviews :( Thanks for all the hugs you’ve been sending! Harry’s back in bed so him and baby can sleep.

xx

The next tweets went out on November 2nd after Harry had been sick live on national TV. Harry had been mortified when he’d launched himself from the sofa they were being interviewed on to the nearest bin.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Arms! Legs! Nose! Thumbs! @Louis_Tomlinson’s bottom! (vine)

@Louis_Tomlinson Harry’s nose and my arse (apparently). (Instagram)

xx

Next on twitter was a photo of the 10 week sonogram print out from November 3rd being held by a grinning Louis and a vine from Harry of the baby moving its tiny legs and arms.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Last fireworks just me and Lou! Next year there’ll be 3 sparklers!

@Louis_Tomlinson My beautiful husband keeping our beautiful baby warm and safe. (Instagram)

xx

The next tweets went out on November 5th. In the picture Harry was leaning back on Louis, who had his arms wrapped around him. Harry was drawing a heart with his sparkler. Liam had been behind the camera.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Hi there baby! (Instagram)

@Louis_Tomlinson SHOWING! (Instagram)

xx

The next tweets went out on November 19th. Harry posted a selfie of him standing sideways on in front of a mirror. One hand was cupping his tiny baby bump while the other held his phone. Louis posted a photo of Harry trying to do his trousers up beside a picture of him walking downstairs with his tiny tummy pushing out his t shirt.

xx

@OneDirection Here’s @Harry_Tomlinson’s new stage outfit! (Instagram)

@Louis_Tomlinson Can’t keep my hands off it … (Instagram)

xx

The next tweet went out during a show on November 21st. Harry was wearing a tight t-shirt that stuck to his bump like a second skin and jeans with a small triangle of black elastic at his hips so they could accommodate his growing tummy.

Louis posted a picture taken by Niall of Harry stood in front of a sofa which Louis was sat on. Louis had both hands on Harry’s bump and was kissing it softly.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Cravingzzzz …

@Louis_Tomlison Eat. Sleep. Throw up. Repeat. It’s hungry and tiring growing another person. (Instagram)

xx

November 25th and two more tweets, Louis’s with a picture of Harry curled up fast asleep on a backstage sofa with the remains of a meal in front of him.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson 14 WEEKS! The first trimester went so quickly. And so did my waistline.

@Louis_Tomlinson <3 (Instagram)

xx

Two more tweets appeared when Harry hit 14 weeks on December 2nd. Louis tweeting a picture of pregnant Harry standing in front of the oven, one hand on the small of his back and the other stirring something in a saucepan.

xx

@Louis_Tomlinson Days like today are ones I never want to relieve or remember. Once again I have two very distinct things to be pissed at.

@Louis_Tomlinson Number one - a big screw you to The Mirror. Again. My husband is not the ‘fat and unfuckable’ member of 1D.

@Louis_Tomlinson My husband is PREGNANT, he is GLOWING and more fuckable than ever.

@Louis_Tomlinson Secondly - Paparazzi. Get a proper job you absolute fuckwits.

@Louis_Tomlinson If my husband or child had got hurt because of your rude and aggressive tactics all hell would have been unleashed.

@Louis_Tomlinson Now me and Haz are safely home I’ll be making some official complaints.

@Louis_Tomlinson As for everyone else who was there today, thanks for not being dicks.

@Harry_Tomlinson I just dropped my chocolate bar in my bubble bath :(

xx

A twitter tirade was posted by Louis on the 10th of December when a trip to the mall almost resulted in Harry being pushed down a staircase by paparazzi shoving them to get a picture of Harry’s bump.

Harry was just Harry.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Thanks so much for coming to the Christmas show and for the massive pile of pressies! Christmas Day will be loooooong!

@Louis_Tomlinson So much fun at the Christmas show - and so many presents! Trying to figure out how to get them home!

@Harry_Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson I think maybe we’ll need a bigger tree this year!

xx

On the 15th of December One Direction played their last pre-Christmas gig. They took home huge piles of presents and a huge amount of excitement.

xx

@Harry_Tomlinson Meerrrrryyyyy Chriiiiiiiistmaaaaaas! (Instagram)

@Louis_Tomlinson All I want for Christmas is you! (Instagram)

xx

Christmas Day saw two more tweets with pictures. Harry posted a picture of him wearing a paper crown, a bow from a present on his forehead and a hideous Christmas jumper wrapped around his body. Over his bump and stitched in to the pattern of the jumper was a giant Christmas pudding.

Louis posted a picture of him kissing Harry under the mistletoe and also of him kissing the - ever growing - baby bump.

xx

@Louis_Tomlison Happy new year from me, Haz, baby Tomlinson and the rest of the @OneDirection boys! (Instagram)

xx

A minute past midnight and officially New Year’s Day, Louis posted a picture of Liam, Zayn, Niall and himself sprawled on a sofa with an increasingly pregnant Harry sprawled across them all. All of them except for Harry had beers. Harry just had orange juice.


End file.
